


Kef

by BCrepepie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Polyamory, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCrepepie/pseuds/BCrepepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of waking up is falling back asleep, this time in-between your two were-wolf boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonnet_18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/gifts).



> This fic is for @nawtsoo on Tumblr for the Dmmd Fic Exchange! This is a light and sweet fic, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kef is an Arabic word meaning: 'Drowsy, drifting contentment. A state a dreamy tranquility'

Grabbing the fresh pot of brewed coffee off the warming plate, Aoba threw a quick glance at the digital clock over the oven and muttered a curse. He was running late, which wasn’t at all surprising seeing as he slept through his first few rounds of alarms. Which in and of its self, was also unsurprising. With forced patience, he carefully poured the scalding roast into a large thermos before tossing the carafe into the sink. With one last twist to make sure the lid was securely fit, Aoba scooped up his keys sitting on the kitchen table and made a mad dash for the cabin’s front door, nearly forgetting to snag his coat from off the rack in the entryway.

After locking up, he bounded down the wooden steps and jogged the few feet to an old beat up truck parked in the gravel driveway. The metal door swung open with a protesting squeak, and Aoba climbed in, placing the thermos in one of the cup holders before slamming the door shut and buckling himself in. Even though the exterior of the truck seemed worse for wear, the engine was in fine condition and roared to life easily before settling into an idling purr. Two boxes filled with a dozen glazed and frosted doughnuts sat on the bench seat next to him, and after one last check to make sure they were securely buckled in for the drive ahead; Aoba threw the truck in reverse and backed out of the shallow driveway. Once cleared, he shifted back into drive and headed up the dirt road, taking a turn a few minutes later that would take him up into the mountains.

                As the terrain became more rocky and uneven, Aoba leaned forward in his seat and focused all of his attention on the path ahead. A mental list of things his boyfriends had taught him to be on the lookout for playing in his head. Normally, he would hook up his Ipod to the trucks sound system so he could at least have his favorite music keep him company on the drive up, but last time he did that he had gotten a little too into a song from his favorite band and wound up driving right over a deep pocket in the road. Causing the truck to bounce violently and Aoba’s jaw to snap shut from the shock, his teeth sinking painfully into his tongue and drawing blood. From then on it was silent rides whenever he made this monthly drive.

Thankfully this time, Aoba made it the trip without any painful incidences and in good time. Easing off the gas, he allowed the vehicle to roll to a gentle stop in an alcove of a private campsite surrounded by full, mature pines. Grabbing the thermos, he was pleased to feel its warmth still present. Leaving the boxes of morning deserts in the cab for the time being, he exited the truck and took a moment to breath in the fresh air. Living in the mountains as he and his boyfriends did, the air always carried a feeling of crisp freshness, but the air from the mountain tops is what Aoba enjoyed best. Especially when it followed a night of a full moon, as it always seemed to carry an underlying current of magic to it.

Crossing the dirt clearing, Aoba headed towards a familiar tent which sat at the start of the forest’s tree line. As he approached the entrance he crouched down and paused, listening for any sounds inside. After a moment of silence he reached for the tent’s zipper. As quietly as he could manage he pulled the tab along its track, moving his arm in a wide arc as the fabric panel fell down to create an opening. Inside, the two sleeping forms of his lovers barely twitched from Aoba’s presence. Smiling to himself, he hobbled inside on his knees, turning to re-zip the entry flap and close himself inside.

Even with all his fumbling and the absolutely horrid sound that was the combination of metal zipper and nylon fabric, Aoba’s lovers remained dead to the world and completely unaware that another presence had joined them in the enclosed space. Although the reason for their fatigue was completely understandable, Aoba couldn’t help but roll his eyes and let out a soft chuckle. Running around in the woods all night as wolves was a tiring exercise after all. Still, looking at their large bodies, curled inwards towards one another with just enough space for Aoba to wiggle his way in, was too entertaining of a sight.

Aoba would never tire of them, or of this routine they had set up long ago when Aoba had practically stumbled into their lives. Or more like crash landed as the case may have been. Either way, he was happy. Even if he was one of the unlucky few who couldn’t transform into a wolf, he could still bring them breakfast in bed. Sorta.

Setting the thermos off to the side and away from any limbs that could possibly knock it over, Aoba popped open the lid just enough so that a lazy twirl of steam could escape. Breathing in the pleasing aroma, Aoba preened in delight. It was still a tad too hot to drink yet however, so he let it be. Plus, he still had some sleeping lovers to wake.

Kneeling at their feet, Aoba took the opportunity to study their sleeping faces. Mink was to the left, his long brown hair fanned out in waves the pillow behind him, one lone braided strand weaving between the tangles, the charm that was intertwined at the end hidden somewhere in the blankets. His sharp features were as handsome as ever, his usual stoic expression and the lines of his face softer as he slept. To the right, Ren snored lightly. His mouth was slightly ajar, his breath whistling softly past his lips as the tip of his tongue peaked out his behind front teeth. His dark black hair was in an impressive state of bed-head, which made him seem much more like a child than the fully grown man he was. It was a rare moment for Aoba to see their sleeping faces, as in their normal day to day routine, Aoba woke up much later than the two of them.

As the tent began to fill with the coffee’s aroma, Aoba shrugged off his coat before easing his way carefully in between Mink and Ren’s bodies. After a moment hovering over them, he lied down with his back to Mink’s front and his face nestled into Ren’s naked chest. Closing his eyes, he relaxed against them and breathed in the scent of their skin: The smell of fresh earth and forest pine from their night in the woods, along with smaller notes of their individual scents of warm spices and fresh laundry. It was familiar and comforting, and with Ren’s warm skin against his cheek and Mink’s large body against his back, Aoba could feel himself dozing off.

When he next opened his eyes, Aoba could tell time had shifted from the way the lighting in the tent changed. Not only that, but his head was filled with a familiar heaviness that only came when one fell into an impromptu nap. Blinking away the blurriness in his vision, Aoba pulled his face away from where it had been pressed firmly into Ren’s chest, grimacing as he noticed a string of drool break off his lips and stay on Ren’s skin.

“Good Morning, Aoba.”

The deep bass of Ren’s voice rumbled close to Aoba’s ear, and he gasped, jerking his head up and getting eye full of Ren’s bemused expression.

Heat flushing his cheeks, Aoba tried to look away, but Ren filled his entire field of vision. With a throaty chuckle, Ren leaned in and placed a light kiss to Aoba’s forehead, while his hands slid up Aoba’s back and started making small circles.  Aoba wanted to make a show of having a fuss, but Ren’s hands rubbing his back felt far too good, and he settled back into his embrace with a mumbled, “g’mornin.”  

“Did you sleep well?” Ren asked a moment later.

Easing back so he wasn’t talking directly into Ren’s chest, Aoba looked up, already shaking his head, “I should be asking you that, and Mink, oh-”

Twisting himself around, Aoba threw a quick glance over his shoulder. To his surprise, Mink was already awake, propped up on his side with his face resting in his hand. When their eyes met the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile, and Aoba felt his whole body flush at the sight of it.

“Morning.” He offered.

“I can’t ever be awake before either of you can I?” Aoba huffed.

“Seems like it.” Mink mused, leaning down to place a quick kiss to Aoba’s lips.

Seizing the opportunity, Aoba turned his body fully and threw his arms around Mink’s neck and shoulders, dragging him back down to the bed-roll. Mink went with him easily, and kissed him again as he spanned his fingers against the tanned skin of Mink’s back.

“So how was last night?” Aoba asked as they all got settled together. Ren came and snuggled himself against Aoba’s back, their legs twining together as they spooned and his lips peppering chaste kisses along the column of Aoba’s neck. Mink cushioned Aoba’s face on the curve of his bicep, one hand trailing down to rest on Aoba’s hip. His thumb played idly with the hem of Aoba’s sweatpants, rubbing the skin softly.

“No complaints.” Mink answered simply.

“The rain from the night before made everything feel very fresh.” Ren added.

Aoba hummed his agreement. He was glad it had been just a light rain instead of a full blow storm. He got worried about them getting stuck in muddy bogs or the possibility of either of them falling and getting hurt when it did.

“Well, I’m glad you two had fun running around in your wolf forms.”

“Did you hear us calling to you, Aoba?” Ren asked after another kiss, this time it was placed under Aoba’s ear.

Aoba grinned as he remembered the echoing howls. “Yeah, you guys sounded close.”

“We ran the near-by hiking trail that leads to the meadow.” Mink told him.

 “Ahh…”

They enjoyed a comfortable silence then, just enjoying each other’s embraces and kisses. Soon enough though, someone’s stomach let out a noticeable growl: Aoba’s.  They all shared a light hearted chuckle.

“Should we eat now, Aoba?” Ren offered, even though he only held onto Aoba tighter.

“Mmn,” Aoba hummed, nudging the skin of Mink’s chest and pressing closer. “Later.” He finished, just a hint of the sleepiness from earlier edging its way back into his voice.

“What did you bring besides the coffee this time?” Mink asked. Aoba felt his arm move across him and over to Ren’s body, pulling them all even closer together. He felt Ren shift and heard a quiet smack of lips and knew the two had exchanged the same brief kisses they all had given each other before.

“Tae’s doughnuts” Aoba answered with a quick yawn. It was surprising how fast his energy could drop when sandwiched between his boyfriends.

The twin groans of approval made Aoba laugh even as he felt himself nodding off again. “I got two boxes full.”  

“Then we’ll eat them before packing up and heading home.”

“Mmn.”


End file.
